


Drive Me Crazy.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Beaches, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Honeymoon, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Hot Sex, Kinky Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Model Castiel (Supernatural), Needy Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Photographer Dean Winchester, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: As Dean watches Castiel, laying so irresistibly in the sand, so tempting and inviting, with one arm propped up under his head, the other in the sand, eyes shut and a calm expression settled over his face, he can't help but steal a little snapshot. Because Castiel looks exquisite. So young and attractive, with his red floral shirt hitched up slightly on his toned stomach, and a single leg propped up in the sand, bent at the knee, allowing Dean a tempting view of his ass, as his white briefs stretch taut against it. Dean crouches down, peering into the eyehole on his camera, as he clicks the trigger, and snaps another picture.~•~(Beach sex. That's it. Hot, fluff, beach sex.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Drive Me Crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank bollywood for the inspo. XD

Blue, shimmering waves reach as far as Dean can see, and the sun, about to set, ascends over the sea like a dazzling red gem. White foam washes up at Dean's feet, seeping into the golden sand underneath him. The sand, damp with the waves, feels absolutely heavenly to walk through, slipping through his toes so languidly. For as long as he stays there, the only sound that fills his senses is the sloshing sound of waves crashing against the shore. He dips his hands in his pocket, a light buzz thrumming under his skin as the salty breeze splashes against his skin. For a long moment, Dean loses himself in the feeling. This strange new feeling of being at peace.The calm sea. The pliant sand. The gentle breeze. It stills his mind and all he can comprehend is the relief that pours through his veins.

He opens his eyes, letting a smile grace his lips as he takes a few careless steps backwards, before turning around. His hand drops to the camera hung around his neck, and he presses the button to browse through his gallery. The photos are decent if you ask Dean, but then again, he sees them as the artist, not as the viewer. He supposes they'd be fairly appealing to someone else. Deeper into his gallery, there are pictures of Castiel, from the day of their wedding, from the days after, some random moments of Dean's pleasure, some completely mindless pictures of Castiel drinking coffee, or wrapped up in the sheets, drowning in sunlight, or him sleeping on Dean's shoulder on the plane. Dean smiles to himself, and his eyes wander over to the shimmering gold band on his finger.

Marrying Castiel may have been the second-best thing Dean's done, next to fall in love with him. The man is everything Dean could ask for and more. Beauty, brains, humour, empathy, kindness. Dean's only ever dreamed about men like those. Dean had seen him for the first time during a photo shoot, mesmerised by the model with gorgeous blue eyes and sinful lips. Initially, Dean would think Castiel was just pretending, playing a part, and he would wait for Castiel to slip up, to do or say something that would prove Dean's suspicion right, but it never happened, and Dean realized how idiotic he had been. Of course, it had had to do with the fact that Castiel and he hadn't particularly started off as friends, but well, it's strange how a person changes.

However, as Dean watches Castiel, laying so irresistibly in the sand, so tempting and inviting, with one arm propped up under his head, the other in the sand, eyes shut and a calm expression settled over his face, he can't help but steal a little snapshot. Because Castiel looks exquisite. So young and attractive, with his red floral shirt hitched up slightly on his toned stomach, and a single leg propped up in the sand, bent at the knee, allowing Dean a tempting view of his ass, as his white briefs stretch taut against it. Dean crouches down, peering into the eyehole on his camera, as he clicks the trigger, and snaps another picture.

God, Dean can't wait any longer. He hates to disrupt Castiel, especially in such a peaceful state of his, as he walks closer to Castiel, crouching down next to his feet, grazing the back of his fingers against Castiel's cheek, down his jaw. The touch undoubtedly wakes Castiel, and he flutters his electric blue eyes open. They settle onto Dean's face, and he watches Castiel undergo a series of emotions; irritation, confusion, joy.

"Hello, Dean."

He rasps, voice heavy and grave.

"Hey baby..."

"What are you doing?"

Castiel sits up, leaning back on his elbows.

"Nothing..."

Dean says, and kneels down in the sand, taking Castiel's bare feet in his hands, pressing his thumb against the heel and massaging his fingers against the soft flesh of Cas's sole. When Dean looks up at him, he's watching Dean with amusement, the ghost of a grin on his lips, as he wiggles his toes in Dean's hand. God, Cas can be such a child at times. Dean smiles softly, bringing the foot up to his lips and dropping a gentle kiss on the curve of Cas's foot. He doesn't dare to catch Castiel's expression, the soft gasp that escapes his lips tells much already, as Dean peppers gentle kisses up Castiel's bare leg. It isn't until Dean reaches Castiel's thigh, hands squeezing the thick, meaty flesh, as he sucks a mark inside, against the soft skin of Cas's thigh, that Castiel moans out, so inappropriate and needy, that Dean can't help stealing a glance up at him.

Castiel looks stunning, with his tousled black hair, rosy cheeks, sharp jaw, the sun hitting his face at the right angle, his soft, lean body all laid out under Dean like an offering. Castiel reaches down to wrap his fingers around Dean's wrist, and tugs him forward into a brief, lingering kiss, pressing their lips together delicately, drinking in the taste of Dean's lips and mouth, as Dean dips his tongue within Cas's lips, humming at the faint taste of wine on Castiel's tongue. In a single fluid motion, Castiel nudges Dean back into the sand, but not breaking away from the kiss, as he pulls the camera over Dean's head, separating for a moment, before latching his lips onto his husband's again, and setting the camera beside them, thighs thrown on either side of Dean's hips, as he reaches up to stroke Dean's jaw, the other hand travelling under Dean's shirt. "Mh- Cas- what if someone sees us?"

"They'd be in luck, I suppose."

Castiel mutters, and steals a glance around, before peering down at Dean with deep blue eyes. A mischievous smile tugs at the corner of his lips, and Dean finds himself falling for Castiel all over again, reaching up to cup his jaw. Castiel leans into the touch, eyes gazing into Dean's, as he grabs Dean's palm and drops a kiss on his knuckles. Castiel smiles, breaking into a shy chuckle as he drops his forehead against Dean's. On instinct, Dean kisses the top of Cas's head, and slides his arms around Cas's waist. 

Castiel grins, and pulls away, pressing his palms down on Dean's chest as he rolls his hips, punching a guttural groan out of Dean's mouth. God, Cas moves his hips just right, rubbing their clothed cocks together in a way that the friction grows with every touch.

Castiel crawls back, until he's on fours, stopping right above Dean's stomach. Dean props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Cas, twinkling blue eyes staring back at him, lips turned up wickedly. Fuck, is Cas going to blow him? Right here? Right now? There aren't really people around anyway, and it is getting darker... But no, wait, they've never done this before, never touched each other like this outside the confines of their house and hotel room.

Cas must be feeling _pretty_ adventurous.

Because one moment, he's ogling at Dean like a warm piece of pie, and the other, he's hitching Dean's shirt up, licking a fat stripe over the prominent, throbbing bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck... "  
Dean bites his lip, eyes squeezing shut as a whole new wave of pleasure fleets through him.

When Dean looks back down again, his jaw _almost_ hits the ground. Castiel isn't looking up at him, but his back is arched, ass up in the air, just waiting to be filled, and his mouth is on Dean's zipper. It's hard to miss the clink of Castiel teeth scraping against the metal of the zipper in the silence, but then Castiel seems to have finally gotten it, and with his eyes wandering up to hold Dean's gaze, he smirks, like the wicked little tease he is, and with a wide gummy grin to grace Dean, he pulls the zipper down, agonizingly slow.

"Cas, please-"  
Dean moans, and his fingers tangle within the mop of black hair atop Castiel's head.

"Please what?"  
Castiel asks, _the sly bastard that he is_.

"Please- suck me- need your mouth on my cock-"  
Dean breathes out, and groans when Castiel latches his mouth onto the front of Dean's briefs, dripping spit and sucking sloppy, open-mouthed on Dean's clothed  
cock.

Castiel doesn't take much time after that, and Dean supposed he's just as aroused, as Castiel pulls Dean's briefs down, and wraps his hands around Dean's aching, hard cock, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, as he bends down and licks a little stripe over the head of Dean's cock.

Dean hisses, letting his head drop back as Castiel drops teasing, little kitten licks all around Dean's cock, sending new slivers of pleasure up his veins. He pulls away for a moment to adjust his knees in the cooling sand, before ducking down again, hand wrapped around Dean's cock, pumping up and down in lousy strokes, as he kisses Dean's stomach, trailing kisses all the way down, rolling his tongue around Dean's sac, sucking his balls into his mouth, the tight heat, added to the pressure, bringing Dean closer, until Castiel let's go of them with a pop, focusing his attention back onto Dean's cock.

Taking Dean in his mouth, Castiel begins sucking; rolling his tongue around, licking down the shaft, sucking the tip, teasing at the slit, sucking at the base, bobbing his head, taking it as deep as he physically can, doing everything he knows gets Dean worked up. Before long, Dean is tugging at Castiel's hair, shoving his face down on his cock, fucking up into the tight heat of Castiel's mouth with a litany of _fuck_ _yeah_ 's and _oh_ _fuck_ 's.

It isn't until Castiel realizes Dean is too close to the edge, does he pull off, leaving Dean with an empty, grouchy feeling buzzing through his bones, a disgruntled groan leaving past his lips, as he bucks up into nothing but cold air.

"You bastard..."

Dean groans, slipping his hand down to stroke himself before Castiel slaps his hand away.

"You don't want to get to the fun part?"

Castiel asks, and Dean knows that tone of voice means nothing but mischief. He glares at Castiel, who smiles back at him with a smug grin, and then Dean's smiling too, 'cause goddamnit, he's just a man, completely smitten with love. There's only so much he can do. He shakes his head and realizes that the sun has set already, the sky a deep purple, Castiel's face the only thing lit up in front of him. With a deft movement, Dean slips his shirt off his head, and flings it behind them, as Castiel latches himself onto Dean's chest, kissing his chest, up his abs, flicking his tongue against Dean's nipple, licking up his collarbone, dragging his lips against Dean's neck and shoulders, tasting every inch of his salty skin, as Dean pushes Castiel's briefs off, hand dipping between Castiel's ass to rub a dry finger against his hole.

Cas's entire body jerks up, and he squeezes his eyes shut, bottom lip caught against his teeth, as he rolls his hips against Dean's hand. Their cocks slide against each other, Dean's hard and slick with spit, Cas's leaking and sensitive, as he rubs them together again, hands pressing down on Dean's chest.

"Babe, lube-"

"Do we have any?"

Dean asks, sitting up, burying his face against Castiel's neck, unbuttoning the top few buttons of Castiel's shirt with one hand, nipping at an old lovebite Dean gave him not more than a few hours ago, in their hotel room. He reaches up to graze his finger over Cas's nipple, feeling the bud harden under his touch, as Dean tries to tug at the rim of Castiel's hole with his fingers. It's dry and most likely uncomfortable for Castiel, so he pulls away, with much reluctance, from Cas, to stagger over to where their beach bag is, touching around to find a small pocket, the darkness making it harder, until he feels the slit, and fishes out a little, travel-sized bottle of lube. 

Dean grabs it and turns around, crawling back to Castiel, who is splayed out on the sand, so inviting and delectable, fingers dipped between his thighs, eyes shut, teeth piercing into those plush lips, hair all tousled from Dean's pulling, floral shirt partially open, his feet spread apart immodestly, heels digging into the cold sand.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous-"

Dean huffs, and pours lube over his fingers, and over the cleft of Cas's ass, hovering above Castiel's body on all fours, earning a hiss from Castiel, as his eyes flutter open.

"Dean- nghh-"

Dean ducks down, assaulting Castiel's neck with kisses and bites, sliding his hand down beside Castiel's, to rub a good amount of lube against his greedy hole. Without any resistance, one finger is swallowed up inside Castiel's ass, and Cas's hands pull away, letting Dean take care of him, clasping onto Dean's bare, toned back, as Dean looks up, stealing a glance at Cas's face.

If he wasn't so in love already, he'd sure be by now.

Castiel looks absolutely tantalizing, eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, lips hanging open, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, down to his neck, and Dean dips down to lick a thick stripe from his collarbone, up to his jaw, earning a needy moan from the man under him.

"Hnghh- _ohh_ _-_ "

The noise only spurs Dean on, making him push another finger inside. Only with two fingers inside, does Dean realize how tight Castiel is. Silky, hot, wet walls press against Dean's thick fingers, splitting Castiel inside, as he begins scissoring his fingers, smirking at the little gasps it punches out of Castiel's lips.

"You like that, baby?"

The words roll off of Dean's tongue, and in response to Dean's question, Cas simply clenches his ass around Dean's fingers, narrowing the tight channel, more than it already is, making Dean thrust his fingers in and out with a rough edge. Dean slips in a third finger, no warning, and Castiel moans.

"Ohh, fuck- Dean, just give me your cock, please- need you inside- "

Castiel squirms, and cries out, bucking his hips up against Dean's fingers.

"Please, I'm ready-"

"Need to open you up, nice and loose Cas, yeah?"

"Fuck, put it in already, Dean-"

Castiel shouts, and Dean has to shut him up with a kiss, a crushing, heavy kiss, Castiel's hands grabbing Dean's face, Dean's unoccupied hand squeezing around Castiel's neck. The kiss is all kinds of aggressive, with bites and nips and sucking and moaning, and neither Dean nor Castiel can slow down, losing themselves in the taste of each other.

Dean hovers upon his knees, pulling his fingers out, using his wet fingers to slick his cock up, as Castiel moans, rubbing his thighs together, craving the feeling of being full. Dean drops his head down against Castiel's and breathes in tandem with his lover. With a swift motion, Dean slides in, watching as Castiel takes in his cock, so pliantly, inch by inch, disappearing into the smooth, wet channel of Castiel's ass. It draws a strained moan out of Castiel, despite him being used to the sensation, and Dean cups his cheek, one hand holding his hips in place, pressing his lips against Castiel's face, not in a kiss, just an assurance of Dean being there to hold him, care for him, as he finally bottoms out, cock buried balls deep inside Castiel.

"Please, move-"Castiel's voice is strained, and Dean pulls back in the slightest, thrusting in again, starting out with slow thrusts, before moving onto more fast-paced thrusts. Fuck, he wants to enjoy this. He wants to savour in the feel of Castiel's ass around him, no matter how many times he's felt it before. He wants to make sure that Castiel is feeling it just as good as he is. He wants to make sure that he's giving Castiel's everything he needs, that every desire of his is fulfilled, every need in his body is met, and every prayer is answered.

"So good for me, baby-"

The words slip off his tongue with no thought at all, as Dean fucks into the tight heat of his lover.There's a bizarre thrill of being out there, laying on the sand, making love to Castiel, something so exposed and bare, something that keeps them both on edge, senses on alert of being caught, and he finally understands why some people enjoy having sex in public. It's those unusual bursts of adrenaline rushing through their veins, paired with absolute arousal and pleasure, that drives them to this. Dean can feel it. Dean can hear it.

The waves crash against the shore, stronger than before, the sky is dark and glimmering with stars, the only dim light being the street lamps, miles away, dotting the sides of the road. There's sand sticking to Castiel's body, thankfully not his ass, since he had been sleeping on a towel, yet he smells like the sea. Of the salty breeze, the misty waves and his signature cologne, prominent mostly when Dean noses at his neck.

"Faster-"

Castiel pants, chest heaving against Dean's, as Dean nods, and licks his dry lips, pressing them onto Castiel's lips. Time has long ago ceased to exist for Dean, for now, Castiel is his moment. His scent, his touch, his lips, his body- that is all Dan can comprehend. He thrusts faster, both hands holding Castiel's hips in place, as the man under him wraps his legs around Dean's back, hands linked around Dean's neck, as Dean plunges into him, over and over, until he's brushing against the same spot he always does when trying to get Castiel to climax.

"Oh, oh, Dean-"

Judging by Castiel's breathless moans, Dean's doing a good job, and he continues pressing the head of his cock against the more prominent ridge of flesh inside Castiel, every thrust eliciting a choked cry from Castiel's throat. His body trembles, and spasms, as he cries out in Dean's arms.

"I'm close, Dean, I'm so fucking close- Don't you fucking stop- Hnghh-"

Dean, nearing the edge himself, nods mindlessly, not stopping, fucking into Castiel's tight little hole, until Castiel pulls at his hair, a little too hard, and all he can hear is Castiel gasping out loud, and then there's hot come pooling on Castiel's stomach. The sight is too tempting to hold back, and Dean climaxes, the only warning being a strained 'Cas!', and then there's hot, white come flooding Castiel ass.

Exhausted, Dean slumps against Castiel's shoulder, and his husband cards his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead with tender affection.

"Was so good..."

Castiel murmurs in Dean's ears, and Dean simply smiles, wide and goofy, as he rests against his husband, the feeling not foreign at all, until Castiel whimpers under him, and Dean remembers his cock is still buried inside Castiel's ass. Reluctantly, Dean pushes up and pulls out, letting his cock slip free, eyes fixed on the way his cum pours out of Castiel's ass, and absently, he reaches a finger down to gather some back up into Castiel's hole. Castiel whines at the stimulation and Dean instantly moves away.

Dean doesn't remember how long they stay there for, in the sand, naked (ouch), weary and spent, the lust that had so gradually crept up to them, seeping out and away, as Castiel shifts, and Dean presses his head to Castiel's chest, wrapping his arms around the other's stomach. Warm, slender fingers stroke through his hair, massaging his scalp languidly.

"You can cross that off your list, beach sex, huh."

Dean jokes and Castiel snorts at him.

"I don't have a list to cross anything off of."

"Liar. I saw it in your bag the other day."

"So you snooped through it? Where are your manners, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean gives Castiel's ass a nice, wide slap, that draws a surprised whimper out of Castiel.

"Right here, Mr. Winchester."

Dean chuckles and feels Castiel shake his head.

Dean shuts his eyes and lets the moment wrap him. The sound of the waves, the chill in the air, the warmth of Castiel's body, the smell of sex and salt lingering in the air... Dean looks up to gaze at Castiel, who's shut his eyes as well, and Dean leans up to nibble at his shoulder, as Castiel opens his eyes with a soft moan. Dean hovers above him, hand caressing his face, as he kisses up Cas's neck, stopping at his lips.

"I love you."

He murmurs against Castiel's warm skin, and Castiel cups his face in his hands with a smile, nuzzling his nose.

"I love you too, you dork."

Dean smiles, and for a moment, as he stares down at his husband, simply for a fleeting moment, he prays that this moment never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this might be my last fic before I go on hiatus cause exams. im probably going to return in March so stay tuned. I might be more active on my tumblr tho, so follow me @psyleedee.


End file.
